ozfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Profzoom
Character box Hi, Doug! The character infobox is a great idea. I'm tweaking it a little -- my version is at Template:Character. I added a "hidden structure", so if a field is left empty, then it doesn't appear in the box. I also took out a couple fields that I think are more appropriate for Narnia than Oz. There's so many Oz books and movies that I think listing major appearances and movie roles could get complicated for some of the major characters. So I just slimmed it down to First appearance. I also wasn't sure about "Family", because I can't think of many Oz characters that even have families, except for the Gales. I really like the idea of color-coding the characters based on where they live... I'd like to find some lighter colors, though. I tried out a lighter blue on Boq and a lighter green on Button-Bright. I'd like to find out the names of those, though, so that they'll be easier to use -- right now, all I have is numbers for them. I'll ask somebody who I think might know. Anyway, what do you think of the new version of the template? -- Danny (talk) 15:06, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Looks great! The hidden thing was something I had planned on experimenting with, but not having much experience with infoboxes, I wasn't sure how to implement it right away. The family and major appearances points make sense, too. Also, here's a link with a whole slew of html color names. -Profzoom 19:32, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, neat! That gives us lots to play with. -- Danny (talk) 00:04, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, I switched the pages over to Template:Character. I found some other colors that I think are okay, and they're listed on the template page. If there's other colors that you like better, then feel free to switch 'em up. -- Danny (talk) 15:03, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi there -- Welcome to Oz Wiki! I'm delighted to see that you've added so much. Having the [[The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (full text)|full text of Wizard of Oz]] on the wiki is really cool. How many of the Oz books are in the public domain at this point? Also, I'm curious -- We haven't done any promotion of the wiki. How'd you find it? -- Danny (talk) 14:39, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :Heya, thanks. :) I grew up reading the Oz books and enjoy wiki editing (I'm an admin at the DC Database Project), and was curious the other day if an Oz wiki existed, and Google led me here. As for public domain books, all of Baum's are, as well as a handful of Thompson's and both of Snow's (there's a list here). I look forward to contributing more! --Profzoom 00:02, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, that's cool -- I've been contributing to the DC Database recently, adding to some of the Superman pages. It's nice to meet you! -- Danny (talk) 00:47, 12 April 2007 (UTC)